Demons and Wizards
by Arel Ansome
Summary: The Ishida brothers work for the mysterious DW Company, currently fighting a war against demons. When the war intensifies, new recruits are brought in and Takeru find him self face to face with the boy he wants to spend his life with. AU Daikeru
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, lets begin by saying this, I don't own digimon, or a lot of other things that inspired me for this fic

AU, but I use references to the digimon names as codenames and their digivices are like keys of sorts.

It is Shounen Ai, eventually, after much self-debate.

Daikeru, because I 3 the pairing and Taito because it works so well into the plot.

It is Dedicated to Tyson Fox Flame, because I read her profile and think she needs to write more on frozen flame

* * *

Demons and Wizards

_BANG !BANG! BANG!_

Fireballs flew past the young blonde's head, as he reached into his trench coat to grab another round of ammunition. _Shit, it's moving too fast, I cant reload_ he though as he shoved a clip of silver bullets into his gun.

"Angemon, status?" a voice over the headset he was wearing sounded out.

"Taking down its aura, get ready to strike," he said, looking at the dark cloud shooting fireballs.

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Five shots went right nto the center of the cloud, and it becan to dissipate, revealing a vicious monster the size of a building with the head of a wolf, hors like a bulls, and legs like a devil.

"Garurumon, take him down now, quicksilver," the boy who had dispelled the aura said, right as an older blond boy came out of nowhere, in similar apparel but with sunglasses and an assault rifle, aimes his rifle at the monsters head, and fired into it.

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Five silver streaks shot out of his gun and into the beast's head, as it fell backwards into the forest it began do dissipate into the air.

The older blond tapped his headset, "Mission accomplished GENNAI, target has been eliminated, diameter damage mild to none, target class was level 10, use of silver and quicksilver was required, Angemon's sunglasses were damaged, but repairable, partial record is in tact. End report, request helicopter pickup," when the older blonde finished, he removed his sun glasses and put them in a pocket in his coat.

"So, a level 10 demon Yamato, that's not a good thing," the younger blonde said as he looked at his brother.

"No, Takeru, I don't imagine it is. GENNAI is going to want a full debriefing though, and Taichi is going to make sure I'm all right," the younger brother snickered at this, "So, naturally, with the batch of new recruits, we're going to be swamped, and you'll probably end up training one."

"Sometimes I wonder why mom and dad wanted us to continue their work, then I remember why we do it," Takeru said, thinking back on how their parents had given their lives in this war between worlds a year ago against another arch demon, although they fought one that was considerably stronger.

"Takeru Ishida, stop worrying, we're stronger than our parents were and have had longer to develop our skills then they did, besides, there are only a few demons stronger that the one they fought, and never forget they died for humanity, not just us," Yamato finished, as a helicopter marked with the symbol of the digivice came to get us.

* * *

A/n: 

Takeru and Yamato do have the name last name in this fic

GENNAI, after much pondering, stands for Genesis Enhanced NoN-Artificial Intelligence, meaning he's a super-computer with biological parts.

-Sylak


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Italics are visions and flashbacks/flash-forward's, they're the only way I can tell the sorry and convey the same meaning as I want to.

Demons and Wizards – Chapter 2

_TAPTAPTAP, bzzz, bzzz, bzzz. TAPTAP bzzz, bzzz,_

_The noises of the workstation echoed throughout the three story room, with organic parts and large computer stations in it._

_"Ok, now set root directory as device hard drive master C, and we should be all set," the figure at the workstation stood up, and walked over to the other console with a screen, typed a few things and then got a text output:_

_GEnesis_ _of NoN-Artificial Intelligence: Awaiting query._

_(luciemon(at)GENNAI#):_

_"Good, lets try this" he said and began to type, "State your name."_

_GENNAI _

_"'What is your purpose?"_

_To aide the agents on the GENNAI project in creating a biomechanical computer capable of processing thought and sentience._

_Then, he tested it, "How do you feel, GENNAI?" seeing if he had truly accomplished his task._

_Cold, may I turn up the heat?_

_"No, you will warm up eventually. The cooling is to prevent you from overheating." Good, he thought, it thinks for itself. "You have a new purpose, to aide those in the DW Corporation repel the demon invasion of this world, is that clear?"_

_Yes._

* * *

"Hey, Takeru wake up!" Takeru suddenly became aware of his surroundings, and realized he was seeing things. He would have to make a note to talk to Joyu about these hallucinations later. He had started having them randomly at his 18th birthday and they were becoming more frequent in the past two years.

"Sorry Yama, just thinking," Takeru replied.

"Whatever," his brother responded.

Takeru and Yamato stood in front of a large grey, metal door, with a symbol depicting the small, rectangle-like shaped device they each had at their side: an issue to all agents in this war, a digivice. They were the key to getting anywhere you were allowed access to in the building, except in the upper stories where you needed to swipe an ID card, but that was because the school for potential agents was there, and many of the children didn't know they sat atop the largest concentration of technology in all of Japan. Both boys raised their digivices, and the door seemed to phase out of existence until they walked through where it had been, and then it reappeared.

They were in a long cement hallway with dull, florescent lights. Yamato hated this hallway, and wondered why he didn't come down the elevator more often, when he got to a second door. This door, however, slid apart into four segments before allowing them access.

They entered a pure white room, with a desk infront of them and two hallways on either side (A/n: kind of like a hospital) The girl at the dek had pink hair, and looked up when she realized they were there, "Yamato, Takeru, GENNAI would like to see you, and after that please report to Basement Level 3 for debriefing," she replied, and handed them each a folder.

"Thanks Mimi, we'll take care of it," they said, and walked to the right hallway and straight ahead. Takeru noticed one of the rooms on the right had been relabeled "Ishida, Y" on the second row, and remained "Yagami, T" in the first row.

They got to a set of intimidating metal doors with a lock like the blast doors on them, again, they opened it and walked in.

In the room there was a table with six chairs at it, and a projector on the table pointing at a blank wall, a speaker in every corner of the room, and microphones hanging from the ceiling. The only light came from the projector and small lamps on the table at each chair.

"Computer, activate GENNAI," Takeru said, as he and Yamato took a seat.

"Greetings boys," an booming, yet old and gentle voice said form the speakers as the projector placed the body of a badly animated old man on the wall, "Yamato, a level 10 demon with an aura, you said it was?" GENNAI got down to business, conversation would come later.

"Yes sir, it required a warning shot of silver bullets to dispel after we forced him to reveal his true form. The target was terminated, as we were unable to force him into a gate," Yamato said, precisely and quickly.

"That is sometimes unavoidable Yamato. However, its not everybody who can aim correctly to take down an arch demon. I have reviewed your performance, and decided to promote you to the rank of Commander. This gives you privilege to share private quarters with another officer of your personal choosing, as well as level 5 security clearance. And, as requested by both of you previously, you are sharing quarters with Lieutenant Yamagi," GENNAI turned to me, "You, Takeru, because of policy, I have to promote to Lieutenant, Giving you Level 3 security clearance and the proper trust to train a new recruit, which both of you will be doing. We will wait here until they arrive, they're being briefed by Mimi right now, so we have some time,"

"GENNAI, tell me about your first memory," Takeru asked, recalling what he had seen, and wanted to know if it was true or not.

"My first memory? Well, lets see, I was only a text console then. My first memory would have to be being asked how I felt, and then having my mission statement redefined. Why do you ask that?" GENNAI seemed to raise an eyebrow at the end of this reply.

"No reason, just curious. I was just thinking about how old you are, and didn't know if you remembered the first time you came online," Takeru felt weird now, GENNAI might be able to explain this phenomenon but he would rather still see Joyu.

"GENNAI, how were our parents slected for this assignment?" Yamato asked, "Were they selected by the government, or did they go to the school and get lucky?"

"Your parents were hand-picked by Luceimon himself. He called them the Witch and the Wizard, as this was before the formalized code names. He never explained why, but they seemed to have no problem with them. Of course, later they were changed to Centarumon and Andromon, but many agents would still use their old names on missions."

BEEP-BOOP

The door opened, revealing two boys, one with red hair, a vest a blue shirt, shorts, and goggles on, and another one who was shorter, and had brown hair, pants, and a long-sleeved shirt on.

"Hi, I'm Daisuke," the taller boy said, he smiled and looked at the wall and the brothers, "I'm Taicihi's cousin, and this is Iori, he's my friend, but a bit shy," he said, indicating the shorter boy, who bowed, before they walked in far enough for the door to close. They both took a seat on either side of Takeru and Yamato, who introduced themselves.

"Daisuke, Iori, welcome. I trust Mimi has informed you of your codenames?" GENNAI said, looking at the other boys.

"Yes, GENNAI, and I would like to add it is a pleasure to meet you, I was skeptical when I heard about a sentient computer, but now I guess I'm wrong." Iori said.

"Well, Yamato, you and Iori are dismissed, and are excused form debriefing. Begin training your new recruit after you stop by Mimi to get you new rank pins." Yamato and Iori both stood up, and bowed before leaving.

"Daisuke and Takeru, I have a covert ops mission for you to do once Daiskue is properly acquainted with procedures. The reason I trust a covert ops mission to a trainee, is because of not only being related to Taichi, but because of how you fared in the battle simulations at the academy. Also, because you've been living in your parents old quarters, instead of reallocating them to somebody else, Takeru, you will be sharing them with Daisuke. Daisuke, it's a privilege to be immediately given senior officers quarters, and Takeru, as a junior officer consider yourself lucky you may retain them without living with a senior officer. Now, any questions?" GENNAI finished.

"Yeah, when do I get to eat?" Daisuke asked, and Takeru's face fell down on the table while GENNAI's avatar seemed to facefault. Later they would learn this was typical Daisuke.

"Hikari-san, go to bed," a purple haired girl said, to her room mate in the room which had until recently been one of a very messy boy.

"I can't Miyako, my brother left this room a mess. God, I can't believe they let him live here, its got to be a bio hazard," A brown hair girl said, coming out of the closet holding a green sandwich, "Ok, I think that's the last of the old food, I'll have the cleaning staff at the University take care of the mold. Miyako, you should be happy, not upset. Do you realize you're getting your training to fight those abominations from a founding member of the GENNAI project, who later went on to contribute to the triad that lead DW until five years ago when the third member disappeared?"

"Hikari, I don't really care. I don't like him and that's that. HE keeps looking at me funny, like there is something about him. And besides, your brother is training you, how come you're so happy?" the purple hair girl spat back.

"Because, my brother may be a loudmouth and a slob but I've seen him in combat with demons and played Risk against him, that's why he's already a triad, consultant even though he's not even a sergeant yet," she finished, before putting the trash outside the door, turning off the lights then stripping down and climbing into bed, "Besides, one usually works better with somebody they completely trust. Goodnight Miyako, don't have a panic attack in your sleep.

Whatever the older girl's reply was, Hikari didn't hear it, because she had started to dream, but it did not feel like a dream, it felt real.

* * *

_Bzzz, bzzz, bzzz, bzzz, bzz..z..z...z...z..._

_"Thank god I can shut that thing off," a voice said, the silhouette had a scarf around his neck and jet black hair with glasses. He moved a giant old spool printer and hooked up a newer printer, still using a spool but more white. He turned it on._

_Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_

_"I t could always be worse Mich, always worse," he said, as he went over to the console the printer was hooked up to._

_Genesis Enhanced NoN-Artificial Intelligence: Running in animated mode, debug output below._

_Currently Inactive_

_"Bah, they changed the acronym. Oh well, I have work to do," he said, and began typing things. After about a minute of typing the printer stopped._

_"Ok, all set. Holo-emitters in place, new front-end loaded, it's finally detecting the other processors Koushirou had been trying to install," he looked around, there were less organic components lying around then he left, but there were weird animals in the large glass tubes. They were labeled to, apparently they were animals digitized and subjected to code in their brains that was based off of the original GENNAI code, "Computer, run GENNAI2 with parameters –h and –d."_

_The printer began printing again, and a figure about 6 feet tall with red hair materialized. Right then, however, the door opened and the figure's eyes suddenly opened wide as he saw who came in._

_"So, you're the reason why GENNAI was offline. How did you get in here?" A redheaded boy asked the one at the console._

_"I'm offended you don't recognize me Kou-chan. I was just perfecting my creation," the boy at the computer stood up, and he seemed to change his clothes, but there wasn't enough light to see anything, except his hair had become a pure silver color instead of the jet black it was. He leaned the red-head up against the wall, and pinned him there with one hand, "You should thank me, I replaced your printer and finished reprogramming GENNAI's program to use the holo-emmiters. GENNAI, activate._

_The figure that appeared earlier suddenly was animated, "Why did you come back? And what did you do to me?"_

_"GENNAI, I merely fixed you. Now, you should go while I take care of business with Kou-chan," the mysterious silver-haired boy replied and the figure disappeared, "Now, Kou-chan, we will discuss why I have come here, and we will discuss why you are using my code to create your own abominations."

* * *

_

"TAICHI!" Hikari shot up, awake, knowing exactly what happened, Miyako, sat straight up and screamed too, but something not terribly appropriate.

"Miyako, I'm going to see Koushiro and Joyu, I need to talk to them, don't tell anybody but Taichi, call his room and have him meet me down there.

"Fine," Miyko said, as she went to the phone.

* * *

A boy stood in the forest with jet-black hair, a scarf, glasses, a blue hooded sweatshirt on, and jeans. He was starring at an opening gate, one that would soon be detected and sealed by DW, but not after they saw him fight what came out of it. He would get back into his home, and when he did, he would finish the projects he left unfinished.

* * *

A/n: ok, long tedious chapter, I apologize. Flash backs and flash forwards are really to show you things in parts, this chapter was more on the future and past of GENNAI, another chapter will focus on Agent Luceimon, who will play a big part in the story, and another chapter will focus on why some people are Agents and others aren't, it also explains the Yagami parents code names. Anyways, back to work on Complete Reasoning,

edit: soem of my formatting for the GENNAI console was removed when uploaded the fic, so bear with me.


	3. Chapter 3

Demons and Wizards – Chapter 3

_"The GENNAI system has been developed, tested, and implemented effectively twice already. The first implementation, in our labs, operating as it's code-naming, the other, under the codename Ozolongmon, licensed to the European Union with the purpose of ending hunger in remaining third world countries. We plan on three more implementations of the GENNAI consciousness with unannounced codenames and purposes. These bioorganic entities can each support several dummy terminals which work on a satellite signal to integrate privileged access to the computer to gather information form the computer's opinions or static knowledge, as well as with other users with the same access to allow them to carry out their assignments or objectives. The schematics to the current implementation of the remote dummy terminals may be seen after the presentation is finished upon written request to the DW Corporation who took control of the GENNAI project after the Japanese government sublicensed it to them, and gave them exclusive patent rights to all software coded by its developers. However, claims that the GENNAI system is immoral and unethical are incorrect, as only organic parts form voluntary donors and non-sentient species are used..." The speaking by the public relations representative went on for hours in front of the United Nations, on how they should be the third implementation of the GENNAI system, and watching from a hidden location were GENNAI's developers._

_"It's amazing how much he can explain for not having worked on it," the red-headed boy said, with a chain mail sash around his waist, and a digivice hidden in his pocket, not displayed prominently on his shirt pocket as usual._

_"I hate this, not taking credit for our work and having to hide up here. My concerns apparently are irrelevant to what they think, because Ozolongmon is not as sophisticated as GENNAI despite his code update. Unfortunately though, if we're correct about why its because it lacks type blue organic material," The black haired child said, fingering the digivice in his pocket, a chain mail sash around his waist as well._

_"Ozolongmon did not need to think like a demon, therefore demon brains were not included, and replaced with dolphins. After all, it's all still sentient material just not as sophisticated as a demon's brain," the last, silver-haired, boy spoke. His chain mail sash around his neck, like a scarf, and his digivice hidden like the last two, in his right hand pocket, "Although, the theoretical second world seems to be being left out to make them feel more comfortable."_

_"Chances are there will never be two GENNAI systems on a network with ours, making it an impossibility as it requires demon tissue to be implemented, it cant happen if the other ones are networked," the black haired boy ended._

_"I can't stand how they're marketing the GENNAI system now. It was never designed to go commercial like this, this is wrong," the silver haired boy said, and turning away from the viewing screen, "I want to leave, and I hate this. Corporations trying to make money on my invention with no credit, we are not once mentioned by anything but its devolpers, and we're not even allowed to go on stage when they cal up its developers. 'For our safety' they say, well I wont stand for this, I'm leaving on the next flight back to Japan, there's going to be another breach there soon, I can feel it, soon these will become almost daily and we'll need to expand how many of us there are. Tell those assholes who pay us I'm back at base preparing of the next attack."_

_"You're only still in your job because they need you. Once they build the five GENNAI computer's you will be fired, you realize that?" the black haired boy said in response._

_"By then, however, the CEO will have changed, which means I'm not going anywhere," he replied, as he walked out of the observation area to the exit._

Takeru tried to remember more about this dream. He had put in a request to synchronize minds with GENNAI, to see if GENNAI could help him figure this out, however it was a hard process to get through. The blonde was in the shower, cleaning himself, when the door opened.

"Ah, sorry Takeru, I'll just be going now," Daisuke said as he began to close the door.

"I wouldn't wait if I were you, you got up late and this is the only way you're going to report to the mess hall by 0800 hours, so use the bathroom now and ill finish up in here," Takeru replied, half wishing the red-head would climb in the shower with him. Then re realized something, but it was to late.

"Takeru, what the hell? You doubled in size when you got up!" Daisuke said, shocked.

Wow, thankfully he's a bit slow and didn't realize I was thinking about him, Takeru thought as he climbed out of the shower and put on a towel.

-------

"Permission for a mind dump has been granted in one week, at precisely 2000 hours, Agent Ishida," Director Koushiro Izumi, one of two, formerly the second in command of three, said, his hair was getting greyed, but it was form stress not from age. It was sad; at 30 he had already come this far after starting work on GENNAI at 20. Takeru stopped, and tried to figure out how he knew that, and brushed it aside.

"What happened at about 0200 last night that somebody came rushing through the halls screaming you name?" Takeru asked Koushirou.

"Taichi's sister allegedly had a premonition, but we've dismissed it as lack of sleep as of yet," Taker could see the lies in his eyes, but knew better than to question it.

"Oh, ok, I'll ask Hikari how she is next time I see her then," Takeru said, as he went to the stairs down. Basement Lv2, Takeru though, Armory, Weapons Development, GENNAI mechanical components, and a briefing room. Daisuke was to meet him in 10 minutes at weapons development to learn about the different types of ammunition available for this, he though a different approach than his parents took would be a good idea, they weren't very god teachers.

"Takeru, I'm here," Daisuke said, as he walked up two minutes late, not a good sign.

"You pull that shit with a mission and you get totaled management. You will show up on time, never late or early unless otherwise specified," Takeru said, he had laying down rules, but he would adapt to it.

Daisuke, however, understood this perfectly, "Yes sir, I promise it will never happen again" Daisuke said, saluting the Lieutenant in charge of him.

"Now, we use different types of bullets for different objectives here. Primarily, we use a blessed steel bullet if we need to break something with a demonic aura, but not a demon. On demons, we primarily use silver or blessed silver-coated bullets. Some demons have an aura, which we hit them first with a silver bullet to dispel their aura, then a mercury bullet to take them down. These demons are rare though and hard to come by. And, we're not told why, but there are gold bullets available for many of the Covert Operations missions, as well as cyanide pulls should a demon or government agency captures you. If you are captured and cannot access your suicide pill, you are to not divulge any information regarding GENNAI or your digivice, which should at the very least be made non-functional if not destroyed in this case. In all combat situations, with demons or humans, you will refer to fellow agents by their assigned code names. Understood recruit?" Takeru said, managing to sound authoritative and serious.

"Yes sir, but one question," Daisuke responded with, "Why would we have to engage a human in combat?"

"In the past, we have been stormed by hostile human parties attempting to acquire the GENNAI bio-computer," Takeru said, in response, "Now; lets get some target practice in."

--------

_BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!_

"Good Hikari, right at its weak spots," Taichi congratulated his sister, "You're an even more dead-aim than I am with one of those," Taichi said, and smiled at his little sister.

"It's not really that hard once you hold the gun steady," Hikari said, beginning to put here ear protection back on to take another few rounds, when her and Taichi's digivices beeped, Taichi went ahead to GENNAI as Hikari went to put her gun and eye and ear protection away.

"Hiakari, how are you," a voice she recdognized said, as she turned around, "Koushirou said you had a premonition last night, what was it this time?"

"Takeru, it was nothing. I'll tell you about it later, ok? GENNAI wants me," she said, and walked away form Takeru.

"Rejected," Daisuke said, from behind him.

"That's nit what happened, Daisuke, besides, girls aren't usually my thing, although I've made exceptions," he said, turning to Daisuke, "I've known your cousin since Taichi came here, she was going to be trained without going to the University, but GENNAI decided that for liability reasons she should go to the University."

"So, you mean, this morning was about," he blushed deeply, before turning around and getting to an open place, "We should talk about this later," He responded with.

"Good idea," I said, as I watched him slug 3 bull's-eyes thought the same hole on the target, and made a mental note not to piss this kid off.

--------

"Hikari Yagami," a voice spoke as she entered the briefing room GENNAI had directed her to. Basement Level 3, briefing rooms, Luciemon's Sealed Quarters and Laboratory, Koushiro's Quarters and Laboratory, and Ken's Quarter's and Laboratory. Also, a GENNAI maintenance room, which she was pretty sure housed the organic components to him, "You are here because you have shown recent signs of being the third Triad Mage, the Oracle of the Future. We have brought you here to test it, and possibly transfer your training to Ken, so you may better learn your powers. Now, let us begin," Koushirou was speaking, Miyako was in the room as well, but as she was Koushirou's charge: the Oracle of the Present.

"It's going to be all right," a gentle yet firm voice form behind her said, the voice of Ken, "Let me guide you to the future," he said, as moved his hands to her temples and his mind faded off and she began to sense Ken's thoughts merge with hers.

_"You infused my precious code into those?" the silver-haired boy with a chain mail scarf hissed into Koushirou's ear, "But that is different, I came back because the project I started must be finished and reused before the time Mrûdock releases his," the red-head gasped at that, "Do you want to know why I took so long to bend your binding curse? It's because I had to first try to assassinate him myself, so I could confirm that it was the only way to mound an offensive."_

_"How? You need a gate to bypass worlds, and how do you know which one is which?" Koushirou asked, still pined against the wall._

_"Simple, the way the used to try to breach here under the Queen: possession. I posess a demon in their world and breach that way, a concept they had never been attacked with so they were unable to recognize the signs as I slowly took over the body of a demon who lived in a relatively close proximity to the castle. In their world, they are bound to the same humanoid forms we take in our, but when the cross they may take the shape of their insides if they so choose to. Which is why there are peaceful demons her, who stayed humanoid and came here to escape Mrûdock's reign in the Demon's World, and why there are people like you and me. But I digress. I used his body to breach the world gap after three years of biding my time controlling him. I emerged just as I wanted to: in my human form with golden bullets, a katana, and a small dagger. I managed to get to the throne room, saying I was going to ask permission to attack the humans, when I completed my gap: the demon's body was destroyed, so I was able to breach. He recognized me, and we fought. Every time I charged him or fired a bullet at him, I missed because of one of the shields he had placed on him. So, for one year, I was taken prisoner then forced back into this dimension where the Oracle of the Past gave me a personal invitation into the complex, bending the rules of your bind," he finished, then kissed Koushirou on the lips, "Did you miss me?"_

_"No, but if this is true, first of all you need to get off of me," Koushirou said, as he forced the other boy off, then threw a bolt of electricity at him, that was easily blocked, "Next, we need a triad meeting, and now. Also, don't ever kiss me again, or I will rip you intestines out and integrate your mind in with GENNAI's, making you nothing but another processor to a higher being."_

_"Yes sir, I will not kiss you. I see you've found somebody you perceive to be your soul mate, allowing you to advance your magic once you make love to her. You finally decrypted what I told you before you sealed me then," the silver boy smiled, as he turned back into the black haired boy with a scarf, "Well then, we shall meet in the formal chambers to discuss what I saw in my imprisonment, I will meet you and Ken there," the boy finished, as he walked out of the room and to a cleverly concealed elevator._

"I recommend a transfer to my charge," Ken said, he was still behind Karai, his hands still on her temples, "She is the heir to the third seat on the triad, and we will soon know who Luceimon's heir is, assuming this happens as it should.

"Are you saying the time is coming? When we must prevent the worlds from merging as foretold?" Koushiro asked, eyes widening, though nobody could see it in the dark room.

"I believe so," he responded, "I believe so."

A/n: So, Luceimon is an OC for the story, and he will show up in the present next chapter. Also, I may not ever state this, but Luceimon's real name is being used to bind him from ever entering the DW HQ, but if he is formally invited by one who has his powers, he may enter to aide them even though his demonic powers will be diminished. If you're confused, feel free to msg or email me and ask a question, as my concepts' are pretty set in stone as of now, as of the lore in the world, and I'll answer the question if I can even if I answer it in a later chapter. Oh, and there is some definite Daikeru going on next chapter, for those of you who are only reading it for the bishis, which si not why im writing this, but need to have some sort of romance in here.


	4. Chapter 4

Demons and Wizards -Chapter 4

Ken was sitting in his quarters, a small room with a bed, chair, and desk with a computer on it. He kept it simple, because he didn't often spend time in his quarters. He'd taken them when Luciemon had been sealed, figuring he'd never be back to reclaim the simple room. Ken was concentrating, sifting through the sands of time looking for what the future held in relevance to his former co-worker and how it was connected to the vision Hikari had witnessed. He felt another presence in his mind, not something he was foreign to, but something which surprised him, and he soon found himself in the room of his own mind, a pure darkness with nothing but two chairs facing each other, sitting down face to face to a black-haired stranger, who looked to be about his age, the same age as Takeru. He couldn't believe he had been working on this project since he was eight, it was shocking to have that advanced concept of programming, especially for an orphan, he though, as he fell into the vision in his mind.

_"So Ken, it's been a long time. Five years I believe, and there's been no reason to contact you or Kushirou," the boy smirked, "Have you finally put together your knowledge with there visions of the new oracle?" the boy asked._

_"Yes, now, tell me what you want, so I can deny or grant your request," Ken replied, waiting for his old friend to respond._

---------

Daisuke had been trained for about a week now, and because Hikari had been placed under the training of Ken, so Taichi had some time. Daisuke looked at his watch, 2000 hours, where was Takeru? He was usually back in the quarters by now, and Daisuke had something to ask him, something he wasn't at all confident in asking and might make it an awkward situation, but after the talk on the first day living together, it couldn't get weirder.

----------

"So Takeru, this procedure is not usually granted to anybody under the rank of Corporal, but, being who your parents were and the fact we have found two of the three new oracles, you were cleared to do this," Koushirou said, looking Takeru in the eyes with a stern look, "You will now be given a temporary level 12 security authorization allowing you to enter the GENNAI Basement Level 3, organic storage room. You will follow all decontamination procedures so as not to infect the computer. You will then be instructed by GENNAI as to what to do next."

"Thank you, Koushirou, I appreciate this favor," he said, bowing politely.

"In eight years since you actively started helping us, this is the first time you've requested one, so I figure it's a nice favor to give," Koushirou said, handing Takeru back his digivice, which had a green light glowing, meaning he had level 10 or higher clearance.

Takeru passed down the stairs, into the GENNAI chamber after going through the decontamination process and having to change into sterile clothes, "Ok, lets do this," he said, entering the room, and amazed at the piles of mutated animals in test-tube like things, and the objects that looked like human brains as well as large oddly shaped matter in the suspended tools, and a lonely computer terminal with a constant buzz in the printer.

Bzzz...bzzz...bzzz...bzzz...bzzz...

"Welcome Takeru," a giant figure of GENNAI appeared on the wall, this time more like a real person than on the first floor briefing room, "Come, follow the green line on the floor to the mind sync station," he said, and Takeru looked down: Yellow line leading to the exit, green to brain sync, red to organic maintenance terminal, blue to mechanical maintenance terminal, and purple to the backup computers.

Takeru followed the green line, until he came to what looked liked a flight simulator pod, but with more sensors, "Sit down in the pod, I will connect the probes," as Takeru did, a head covering came down and tentacles seemed to fuse themselves with his skin through the clothes, as a cover closed and the pod filled with liquid oxygen, and Takeru found himself in what he assumed was eithr his mind or GENNAI's. A room, with four large windows, one with the daytime sky, one with the night time sky, another with darkness and another with pure white. The room itself was Black Chrome, and there were three chairs around a table, and an old man standing in the opposite corner.

"Your mind is quite an interesting place," the old man replied, and Takeru realized it was GENNAI's vision of himself, a red-haired man about age 25, robed in a white hooded vestibule and a katana at one side, "May I sit down?"

"Yes, GENNAI, you may," he said as he sat down himself, "What do we do in this?"

"Well, concentrate on memories of what brought you here, so we know what we're doing.

Takeru thought back to his first vision, a vision of the world through the window of darkness, and GENNAI and him seemed to disappear as it was seen by both.

_Running, that's all that could be seen, "Mother!' he screamed, as he saw his mother being suspended in mid air by a large man clad in armor and with a rapier at either side, "Mûrdock put her down!" His mother was clad in a emerald dress with a silver tiara, and a rapier at her side._

The vision stopped

"There was more to that GENNAI," Takeru stated, but GENNAI stopped him.

"I know that, I've seen it before but not as a vision. Lets try a more recent one. Vision once again faded, but this time the last thing they say was the window of the night sky filling their view.

_TAP TAP TAP_

_Bzzz...bzzz..._

The vision continued all the way through just as Takeru had seen it before. "Most interesting Mr Ishida, most interesting... I never realized how exhilarating it was to witness ones own creation. For some reason, you are seeing memories of Luciemon, and I don't know how. However, if my theory is correct, you should be able to focus on yourself and see things in your past, focus on yourself," the room seemed to grow darker before growing lighter and focusing on what Takeru recognized as the Foyer of DW, a younger Mimi was working at the desk, and looked up as two faces Takeru would know anywhere appeared.

_"Ah, the Ishida's I presume?" Mimi said astwo blondes, one male the other female,nodded, "Welcome to the GENNAI project, you are the auditors sent from the government I assume?" again they nodded, "Well, Luciemon will see you to the right and down the hall," shed said, giving them maps and pointing them._

_They entered a room which Takeru recognized would later be GENNAI's briefing room, and the lights were up. A desk was in there, and a silver haired boy sat at the desk, he looked no older than 20, except for his silver hair, "Mr and Mrs Ishida, here is the paper work you require, and here are your access keys that you may use while here. Actually, keep them after this, should you decided to join us at a later date, after GENNAI's completion," the boy finished._

_"Sir, we shouldn't be here long, my wife is due for her second child soon, and we need to report back to the Government soon," Mr Ishida spoke. Eighteen years ago, before the other two Triad members had joined the project, GENNAI was still in the preliminary stages of software design Takeru realized._

The vision stopped.

"I've seen enough for today Takeru, and Ken is requesting your presence in my main briefing room, we will see each other there, I will tell him where you are and stall the meeting."

Takeru's eyes opened and he left the pod, returning back to the exit, and changing back into his clothes. He took the stairs to the briefing room, where he found Ken, Daisuke, and GENNAI waiting for him.

"Sorry I'm late, I was in a mind sync session," Takeru said once the doors closed, and he bowed to Ken.

"Yes, I understand," he said, "GENNAI said he would fill me in later, but for now I have a mission for both of you. GENNAI's covert ops mission has now been given to Yamato and Taichi, and Iori has been reassigned to Sora for training. You two are to proceed here," he said, indicating a map that appeared on another wall, there is an energy distortion we've been monitoring and we believe it's a Gate. If it is, you are to use all means necessary to close it. Should you require back-up it will be sent. Once there, you will rendezvous with an agent known as Saraphimon, he will guide you on closing the gate and will engage in combat if something breaches through it. You are each issued a clip of 5 golden bullets for this, Saraphimon will guide you on their use, and once you get back Takeru will personally invite him into the first door" Ken handed them their headsets and sunglasses, and they put them on, officially accepting their agent names, "Flamedramon, Angemon, you have been given a mission, do you accept?"

"Yes sir, mission accepted," they said, and saluted Director Stingmon, as their clothes transformed into matching black trench coats with the allotted bullets, then bowed before heading to the armory and then set out.

----------

"So, Director, I believe Takeru is the Oracle of the Past," GENNAI said, "Not only did he come in contact with Luciemon in the womb, but he has been seeing Luciemon's memories with his powers."

"GENNAI, please switch to standby and lock the doors in here, I need to focus my mind in this room as it has the only shielding in the building," Ken said, as the lights completely faded along with GENNAI and the other projection.

_Colors, shapes, geometric patters, kaleidoscope, fading. Focus damn you, and the world seemed to focus._

_Daisuke and Takeru would get to the gate, but things wouldn't go as expected. Koushirou was not happy when he learned Ken had bypassed him and changed the database to allow this new agent access, but his co-conspirator was already at work doing what he needed: finishing the job that he had started previously and a job the Koushirou and Ken began and never finished, this much he had already seen, but what came after that? The future was no longer seeable, he went back to the geometric patterns and shapes before coming out of the trance._

"So, the transfer has already begun. How long can you hold your cloak before you lose your powers?" Ken said, seemingly to himself, as he looked at the darkness and wondered why this was happening now.

* * *

A/n: meh, I screwed myself up with the timeframe and didn't leave enough time for what I initially wanted with Yamato and Takeru, but I'll adapt the story around it. Not much to say other than that, but it happens. Also, I forgot teh hot Daikeru action, but it should be up next chapter or one after depending on what I decide to do next chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5

Demons and Wizards – Chapter 4

Death. The black-haired boy could smell it, its stench was putrid beyond all thought, and it emanated from the other side of the portal, this was from a demon who was after him, not the two agents who were on their way to close it. He knew where they were, they were about 200 yards from there, and they would be there within a minute. The breach would happen in five, he guessed, as this demon would take some time breaching if he needed his own portal.

He stopped hovering, and set down on the ground right as the two boys dressed in the battle garb of a DW agent came into view. He held up a gun, and they stopped, "Identify yourselves, or be destroyed," he said sternly.

"Agents Angemon and Agent Flamedramon, we were sent by Director Stingmon," the blonde, Angemon, replied.

"Good, the portal is to be closed in this manner," Seraphimon said as he began to describe the complicated ritual of portal closure, which ended with a golden bullet to disperse the residue of the portal's magic, "Begin now, there's a breach in progress," he said, and jumped into a tree, and waited for a demon to come out as the Agents started laying out the patterns in the dirt that had been shown to them.

--------

"Computer, shoe me video feeds from Digivices zero one, one five, and two nine," Stingmon was still in GENNAI's first floor briefing room, and three walls displayed different views of the same thing, and Ken picked up a headset on the table, "Angemon, Flamedramon, Seraphimon, you have about thirty seconds before breach," he said, looking at a small screen on the table.

"Affirmative Director," Angemon replied.

-------

Then, a demon Seraphimon recognized came through. This was Mûrdock's personal body guard. So, he thought, this was an assassination, Seraphimon instantly though, as he shined blue before extending eight magnificent white feather wings, like an angel. Seraphimon flew to get a better shot, hovering over the Agents drawing an assault rifle and taking aim, then open firing.

-------

"Careful Taicihi," Yamato said, as both boys were inside the ventilation shafts in the building which was allegedly Corporate Headquarters for the DW Corporation, the current source of revenue of the GENNAI project, which Agents called DW anyway because it was shorter, "You don't want the wrong one of your guns to go off in my ass."

Taichi blushed furiously at this, "You're a pervert, Yama, did you know that?" the brown-haired boy responded, "And if you think any guns are going off up there anytime soon, you just wrecked your chance of that."

Yamato chuckled slightly as they reached the vent opening they wanted: 5th Floor, Office 5: The CEO of DW. Both boys dropped down, guns out, when they saw the building had never been completed this far up, except for ventilation systems and a floor, "This is a weird situation," Yamato said, grabbing his digivice to report to Koushirou, "Director, we've got a situation," was all Yamato said.

"Tell me about it," a voice responded in both of the Agents in the field's ears, "Stingmon as sealed himself in GENNAI's room and has had GENNAI in passive mode for the past hour. So, I'm cut off form viewing cartography of your digivices, although the last time Stingmon did this it was for something important which ended up benefiting us greatly, but usually he tells me before doing this." Miyako was not far behind Koushirou, as they went downstairs to a briefing room which had been equipped with cartography equipment after Ken's first escapade, Miyako typed the digivices they needed cartography from and the projectors went on and lights dimmed in the room.

"Well, we have infiltrated a dummy building, meaning DW is a dummy corporation," Taichi said, "Can you activate the transporter, or is that something you need GENNAI to do?"

"Greymon, I suggest against it, but GENNAI is unrequired to activate the transport device," the purple haired girls responded, checking over the transporter checking its range.

"Halsemon, this is the first time I've actually talked to you," Yamato responded, "And yes, activate the transporter. Mission Failure, CEO has been failed to be captured, new objective recommendation: locate the true DW offices," Yamato said, before disappearing in a flash of light and reappearing in the briefing room Miyako and Kosihrou were in.

---------

Seraphimon lunged with the butt of his rifle right into the demon's chest, while the two agents continued the ritual. Seraphimon fired a round into the large demon's foot, but the demon's aura chose that moment to form, causing the bullet to dissipate in the field. The boy with the wings quickly pulled out a handgun with silver bullets and fired blindly into the aura, hoping to hit the demon.

The agents neared completion of their task, and the demon still had not noticed their task. Seraphimon was not only distracting him sufficiently but he managed to dissipate the aura enough to see his target, so he began firing at the demon, despite its ability to dodge. Then, the demon realized what the two agents were doing as they finished. Daisuke managed to pull his weapon out first, and got hit by a spike from the demon, but Takeru drew and fired his weapon in to the portal, through the aura which dissipated it, giving Seraphimon the chance to shoot the demon's head off with his rifle. Seraphimon didn't stop when the demon began sublimating: he hurled a bolt of white lightening at the corpse, preventing it form continuing and pulling it back into his world.

Angemon was at Flamedramon's side, Angemon had propped Flamedramon's head up, he was beginning to doubt that Seraphimon could defeat it; he was beginning to doubt that Flamedramon would survive, and looked at the leg where Flamedramon was struck.

"Don't give up hope, Angemon," Flamedramon whispered as if sensing Angemon's peril. Seraphimon was blasted against a tree, and his wings faded, causing an audible curse to be heard from him, "Kiss me, Angemon," Flamedramon said, Angemon leaned down, and kisses Flamedramon on his soft lips. Suddenly, he wasn't in the real world, he was surpassing it. He began glowing with a golden aura, and Seraphimon smiled, as the aura healed Flamedramon. Takeru could feel it: he was the Angemon who his codenamed had been derived from, and he did the one thing he could think of: pointed his fist at the demon ho was getting up, and concentrated the hope Daisuke had transferred to him, and let loose. A golden beam flew out of Angemon's hand, through the demon, and Angemon took his chance to charge, grabbing his sword, and throwing energy from its blade into the demon as it began spurting a fluid which he assumed was its blood on the ground, as he began hovering and six angel wings extended from his back.

_BAMB!_

A single golden bullet flew from the end of a one shot pistol Seraphimon had drawn while Angemon was unleashing his Devine furry, and unleashed the shot right into the demon's head, as its eyes rolled to the back of its head, "Mission completed successfully, portal is closed and high-ranking demon has been vanquished. Mûrdock si now left with three body guards, and Angemon's powers have been unleashed," Seraphimon echoed over the headset, as Takeru's aura and wings faded, and he ran into Daisuke's arms.

----------

"Mycroft, would you please follow us into the HQ?" Takeru asked, as he swore a green light emanated off of the doorway and the other boy's neck.

"I would be delighted to Takeru," he said then followed him inside, as they reported to GENNAI's briefing room, where each one was debriefed separately. The only consultation for Takeru, after being heavily quizzed on his powers, was getting to go back to Daisuke after this was over.

The black haired boy entered the briefing room as Takeru left to go to his chambers, "So Ken, it appears it's worked so far," the boy said, sitting down. Ken had no noticed, but the boy wore a chain mail sash similar to his own around his neck.

"So, you never parted with the symbol, just disguised it. Clever Michæl, very clever idea. So, you've found your heir and I take it you want to be there in his next mind sync with GENNAI?" Ken asked, as the black haired boy turned into the silver haired one, Hikari and Takeru had seen in their visions of present and past.

"Yes, I would, but I would not like him to know I am here, I want him to think I am merely a specter who was placed there to aide my heir in their training," the silver haired boy replied, he grabbed his digivice, emitting a red light, "I need to get into my lab though, so Koushirou must be distracted while I unseal that for Takeru and transfer door control to GENNAI. GENNAI must not tell Kousihrou about this, or we could be in trouble as he never saw anything beyond a gateway that creates a 2-way portal," the boy smiled, "And alert the sponsors that Luciemon is back," he said, typing a few commands into the terminal on the table, specifying what quarters he would be assigned to and other things, like his new database entry for his new identity until he disclosed himself to Koushirou.

----------

A/n: a little shorter than usual, but id lose some dramatic drama if I added more after or before that, because it starts to bring things full circle with the visions. I'm trying to speed this along so I can get to the end, but I may or may not make a sequel, or I may postpone a sequel for another fic idea I had.

-Sylak


	6. Formal Letter of Aplology

A formal letter of apology.

Due to incidents which have occurred over the past few weeks, I have decided to cease work on Demons ans Wizards in it's current state, and would like to open it up to its readers to finish for me. I will be restarting it from the beginning to compensate for the problems I'm running into with what I've set as the time frame. My planning will be available to the author who wants to finish the fiction, just drop me an e-mail or review and say so. I'm sorry for those of you who were reading this, but after my hard drive crash, i really lost any interest in this story in its current state, and have been pondering what to do for a long time since finally getting a chapter done, then running into a problem with preventing you from uploading, and then having your hard drive die beyond recovery is a very bad for morale.

Lost of apologies, and love,

-Sylak.


End file.
